Children of Atlantis
by Arienhod
Summary: Van believed the members of his family were the last Draconians. But when that believe turns out to be false would he be strong enough to fight his own kind to protect Gaea?-sequel to Cursed blood of Atlantis
1. Just a feeling

**I should want you-I will not start updating this story yet. This is simply a first chapter that I had to write if I didn't want to forget it. I want to finish at least one more story before I start to write this one. But if an idea or two came to my mind... no one knows what might happen. **

* * *

A figure in black stood on the hot desert sand looking in the distance. He knows, feels there is a person standing behind him, but he ignores her. Just like he always has. He ignores her even though she had accepted him.

"I found proof of others darling. They are your chance to repay that wretch for her shameless betrayal." He chuckled at her words. Even after all this years she still called her a wretch, she still hated her from the bottom of her soul, even though she was probably happily married to another by now.

"That is good." He turned to his new wife and observed her with his ice blue eyes. She was good looking with her dark brown hair and brown eyes, but as much her appearance might be pleasant to a person's eyes, he knew that inside her things aren't as it first seems.

"When do you wish to wake them?" she proved once more how inpatient she might be.

"Soon." He answered and walked next to her into the underground complex.

"And than we will strike… and defeat those inferiorly creatures… and rule over new Atlantis…" she said and followed him in the complex where their faithful abettors waited for their mark to conquer the small planet hidden behind the moon.

* * *

Green eyes opened wide to the darkness of a bedroom. A feeling of helplessness washes over her, a feeling things have been set in motion and there was no way for her to stop them. A feeling she might lose what means to her the most. 

A gentle tug on her waist brought a smile back on her face and she snuggled closer to the man she loves while laying her hand on his, their fingers interweaving.

"What is bothering you my love?" he whispered sleepy.

"A feeling." She answered shortly knowing that he understood what she meant.

"Can it wait till the morning or do we need to wake up the whole palace right now?" she didn't know if his question was a joke or if he meant it.

"It can wait." She answered after taking few seconds to think about it.

"Good." He answered and tugged on her waist once more hoping she'll get the hint.

Luckily for the king of Fanelia his beloved was always good at catching on quick, especially in the bedroom; and soon all memories of a feeling that woke her up were forgotten as the passion spread through their bodies.


	2. Childhood love

**I'M BACK! Did you missed me?**

* * *

It was the seventh day of the Yellow Moon (July) and all unimportant work in Pallas, the capitol of Asturia, was put to hold. Nothing mattered that day but the grand celebration that was prepared for over a month.

It was a hot and humid day, as many are during summer in Asturia, but the high temperature didn't mind the young boy who ran through the hallways to get to the palace entrance as soon as possible. After all-she was arriving with her family today.

Some might say a six-year-old didn't know what love is, and they would probably be right, but the young prince of Asturia knew how he felt. He knew already there was only one girl he was fond of. Even at that young age, when all other boys would avoid girls like plague, he could often be seen in the presence of the young princess that was only several months younger from him.

And now she had arrived.

"Julian?" he heard his mother call his name as he passed her by but he ignored her. He just kept running.

Millerna shook her head smiling at her son's innocence. He was so young and so in love. But even though she knew it could only be a childhood crush she still approved his choice. Not many girls would be good enough for him, but she… she was his match.

Twenty-four-year-old queen of Asturia walked down the last stairs to stand next to her restless child and observed the carriage that approached their position in front of the palace. Her husband appeared by her side moments later and she frowned noticing her was holding a book in his left hand and marking the spot where he stopped reading with his thumb. Millerna tried to remember how many times did she threaten Dryden she would cut his thumb off if he continued to do that but he would just answer he had other fingers.

She didn't lashed at him this time because she knew the guests they were currently awaiting understood his obsession. Lucky for him.

The carriage finally stopped and the brown haired boy all but ran to open the door and jump inside to greet his friend. He was beat to it though. The servant calmly opened the wooden door and the young man stepped outside, his raven hair glistering on the bright sun.

He offered his hand to his wife and after that helped his little daughter out.

That was Julian's clue.

"I'm so happy you came Miriam." He rushed to the young princess of Fanelia and they hugged before he grabbed her hand and dragged her inside to show her the puppy his dad brought for him from Deadalus.

Their parents ignored them. They knew saying the midgets not to run or they aught to go to the dining room right away would be useless.

"Those advisers of yours will heard from me Van when I get to Fanelia." Millerna said sternly.

"What did they do to you?" he asked smiling "I was the one who had to do all the extra work before coming here."

"Well, if they didn't made you feel guilty about leaving Fanelia for a whole long week, and make you do all that extra work you could have been here sooner." She explained.

"Why do I have a feeling this has absolutely nothing to do with Van?" Hitomi asked eyeing her blonde friend.

"Of course it does." Millerna huffed "While they kept him away they also kept you away, and as a result of that Miriam was away and Julian was driving me insane!"

"Oh, come on dear. It wasn't that bad." Dryden placed a hand on her shoulder but quickly pulled it away when she turned to him and gave him a death glare.

"If you bothered to lift your nose out of the dusty books you would have seen exactly how bad it was." She said to him seriously.

"They are here now." He tried to calm her down by making her think positively.

After taking a deep breath Millerna finally said "And Julian will have a whole week to play with Miriam."

* * *

The grand hall was filled with many royalties of high dignitaries from almost every kingdom on Gaea and they all came to be there for the young prince. Actually they arrived cause it would be rude to reject the invitation or to show of their children who just came to the age of being ready to get married. It was a normal thing on every court ball.

Julian was quietly standing next to his mother who had a very serious conversation with the queen of Chesario about corsets and doing his best to avoid glances he was getting from the queen's daughter. She was a year older then him and already saw him as a potential husband. He had other plans though.

Looking behind his mother he noticed the black-haired girl almost hiding behind her mother's skirt. Miriam was always shy in such events and probably wished a million times she could become invisible when all the royalties started to comment her, even though their comments were actually compliments. She liked being left alone much more.

Currently it was the eldest princess of New Zeibach that was trying to get the young princess to talk "I just wanted to invite you to the harvest festival myself." She said smiling but Miriam only hid even more behind her mother.

Hitomi smiled "I apologize." She said to the fourteen-year-old princess everyone loved for being open and honest "She is much to shy with people she doesn't know well. But I accept the invitation in her name. The harvest festival is always so beautiful and it would be a shame to miss it."

The red-haired princess Ivone smiled "I was so glad when my parents agreed to organize it after so many years of being put aside."

"The old festivals were usually much more fun then the new ones." Hitomi said remembering all the stupid ideas the royal advisers had in the past years.

"Oh, I agree." The princess grinned "My father's main adviser wanted to make a ball to celebrate the first successful usage of the invisibility cloaks."

Hitomi froze, she remembered quite well the damage Zeibach guymelefs made while hiding under those cloaks "And what did your father say to that?" she asked as calmly as possible.

"He called him a fool and said if he ever again mentioned that he would be removed from the council." Princess Ivone said "My father isn't stupid, he knows the darkness in out kingdom's past."

And when the princess expected for Hitomi to say something back the Fanelian remained silent and looked like she was about to get sick. She right away turned and scanned the room for the king Van.

He was talking with her father about the borders as her father mentioned they might and she waived. Her father noticed her signaling and focused on her to see what's wrong.

Van noticed he was being ignored and turned to see what was going on. But noticing his wife looking pale and barely standing on her feet he turned to Zeibach king to excuse himself when the older monarch said calmly "Go to your wife. The politics can wait, our women should always come first."

Van nodded silently and rushed to Hitomi. She looked like she could faint any moment now. So he picked her up and left the ballroom.

Miriam grabbed princess Ivone's skirt and pulled slightly. Brown eyes looked down at the small girl and she asked concerned "What's wrong little one?"

"What's wrong with my mommy?" she asked frightened.

"She probably drank way too much. Asturian wines are much too strong for those of lower class who aren't used to such expensive drinks." The princess of Basram gave her unwanted comment to the whole thing.

"My mom doesn't drink. She says it's not good for her." Miriam said back.

"Don't address me you little monster." She spat looking down at Miriam.

"And you shouldn't call her a monster." Julian said approaching them followed by his mother. He looked rather angry for a six-year-old.

"But that is what she is, a-"

"She is the one I will marry one I grow up." Julian said strait out making the gathered people smile fondly.

"Come on, you two. It's time for bed." Millerna said calmly before the Basramian princess managed to say anything else.

* * *

Asturian queen led Julian and Miriam to the royal wing where the bedchambers of the royal family were. The guests were usually one floor lower but for the Fanels there was an exception because Julian insisted. And a spoiled child as he was, he needed to have things the way he wanted them.

Once the children were in their beds she rushed to Van and Hitomi's chamber to check on the young queen. But by the time she got in the room Hitomi was already sleeping. Van in the other hand wasn't. He was sitting on the edge of the bed holding his wife's hand.

"Did she drank any wine during dinner?" was the first thing Millerna asked.

"No." Van answered calmly "She didn't drank a drop of alcohol in almost two months. Not even for our anniversary." Van answered not even turning to look at Millerna.

"Van you know something. Don't you?" she was seeing right through him though.

"The dreams. She has this dreams that haunt her for weeks now." He answered "And when she wakes up she is frightened like never before. Hitomi said… she said she has a feeling something bad might happen to Gaea."

"That is something no healer can treat." Millerna said sadly before placing a hand on his shoulder to calm him down, at least a bit "But don't forget we had already faced possible destruction of our world and we won. If something was to happen we will win again because… because it is our homes and families we are fighting for."

"Thank you for your words Millerna." Van said turning to look at the blonde queen "But I fear I could lose my family and they are all I have."


	3. New Atlantis

**No memo just enjoy and let me know what you think about this chapter or the story in general... please!**

* * *

Blood was covering the hard stone ground of the underground halls deep in the desert Sahara. The small of death was hard to take in such grate heat but for those who lived that horrible odor that was spreading through their home was a sign. A sign that the evil plan was set in motion.

Not many guardians survived in black survived the slaughter of their friends and relatives, a slaughter committed by no other but those who were guardians like them. And all in the name of a new paradise. In the name of New Atlantis.

A group of those who managed to escape the certain death, leaded by Amel the Elder, found refuge in one of the older hidings of their society. The one only the leading elders knew about. But the other leaders were betrayed and killed, leaving only Amel to remember.

Together with him was a group of little over one hundred men, women and children. A small number considering how many members they truly had. But many of them lived all around the world, working and discovering new truths of the world whose memories they have sworn to protect.

"Amel!" a young woman the elder sometimes called a daughter even though she wasn't his child ran inside his private chamber "Amel, we believe we know who is responsible!"

"Then speak." The older man put aside the book he was reading and focused on the visitor.

"While we were pulling back little Saya, granddaughter of Mirza the Elder, saw… she saw the Librarian's daughter kissing a man. She-"

"And why do you think that has anything with what happened?" Amel asked before she managed to explain herself completely.

"The man had brown hair and blue eyes. And they were completely calm even though people were dying all around them." The elder observed Kianna still not convinced what she was telling could be the truth. He knew the Librarian and his daughter and didn't believe she was capable of betraying her people. But the next words shocked him "Amel, he had wings. That man was a Draconian."

"Impossible!" he stood up not accepting her words "The sleepers are still in stases and-"

"Kalium is awake." Kianna reminded the elder of the one that fitted in the description perfectly.

"Kalium is dead." Amel finally admitted.

"What?" a man walked in the chamber "How?"

The Elder observed the pair. If everything was the way it supposed to be in a year or two they would both be given new, more important assignments because they have already proven to be very intelligent and hard to manipulate. But because of the misfortune that might never happen. So he decided to tell them the truth.

"Around six years ago Menley returned to us with the news that Van Fanel, the only remaining Draconian on Gaea, killed her mother in cold blood." The pair in the chamber was in shock "It was a lie. Hitomi was killed by another in hope Menley would kill the king to revenge her mother and by doing so give him the perfect opportunity to take over the throne. Hitomi died because of one man's greed and wish for power."

"But how did the killer created a pillar?" Kianna asked the right question.

"He didn't. At least not by himself. He had an accomplice. He had Kalium to help him." Amel finally revealed the secret only elders knew.

"I don't understand." The girl admitted „Weren't Kalium and Hitomi married? This is so confusing."

"The elders decided to keep the truth for themselves. Because the truth is Kalium left his family and disappeared. We haven received a word about him until around six years ago when Menley contacted us for the last time. She killed him to save Van Fanel."

"But Kalium was her father." Kianna said.

"That might be so but it was Van Fanel that her mother truly loved. And for that she gave away her own days. To give her mother a new start."

"She… the Trading spell!" Amel looked at the young man that stood in front of him. Zamir knew Menley well and considered himself to be her good friend. And for that he couldn't understand her actions.

"You are a genius!" Kianna yelled surprising both men.

"I am?" Zamir looked at her.

"The Trading spell. That is how Kalium is back. She must have brought him back by persuading someone to trade."

"Yes." Amel mused "She was always following him like a dog and was extremely jealous and not to mention angry when he choose to marry Hitomi."

"It is possible that the unreturned love made her insane?" Zamir asked.

* * *

"Make sure you lie them down as soon as the doors open!" Kalium was giving instructions to the members of the society that joined him and his wife in a plan to create 'New Atlantis' "And keep them steady! The waking itself is a critical moment of the process! They must not hurt themselves."

Group of men dressed in black separated in smaller teams and each team went to one of four remaining chambers where the sleepers were kept hidden. Each room contains ten chambers were the selected Draconians were closed in ten thousand years ago. And now the time had arrived for that to wake up.

Kalium stood in front of the long table where the elders used to sit. Their time has passed now though. Now it was Kalium and Diandra the ones who were making the rules and decided about the future of the society.

He was lost in his thoughts and didn't heard his wife approaching him until she stopped on his side and took the large pink stone from his hand t examine it. A drag-energist wasn't something that could be seen on daily basis after all.

"Once all sleepers are awake I will use it to create the pillar that would take us to Gaea. Once we arrive the second faze of my plan can begin." He explained.

"How long will the wakening last?" his wife was eager to got to Gaea for she wanted revenge. Hitomi took the man of her dreams and then abandoned him cause of some half-blood. It was unforgivable crime in her eyes.

"Several hours." Kalium answered "I ordered those fools to take it slow. There is no use of waking up the sleepers if they die before truly opening their eyes."

* * *

True to his words four hours later the first sleepers appeared in the grate hall. They were still dressed in the ancient way; in pale blue pants and shirts or dresses that them to sprout their wings freely. Twenty minutes later forty just awakened Draconians stood in front of Kalium and waited for the explanation.

Diandra observed everything with confusion in her icy-blue eyes. She didn't understand why they would listen to Kalium's orders so she hoped he has something really good on his mind to get them to join.

"Welcome to 21st century my friends! I am Kalium of the Forth circle, the only remaining Draconian of the line of our leaders! Those who were with me all died because they were week! But I am strong and I have a vision of new Atlantis we could create. Wouldn't that be wonderful? New paradise under the bright stars where the winged ones could once more be free to live and die as they wish. A world under our rule!" he was charismatic and the sleepers were listening and agreeing with his words but there was one standing alone in the back. That Draconian knew the plan the Kalium had would demand grate sacrifice.

"Tell us more!" a man n the first row called.

Kalium lifted his hand and showed them the large pink rock in his hand "Our brothers and sisters, our parents and friends gave away their lives to create a new world, a new planet for us to live on! But those of us who went there were hunted down and killed like animals. Until only one remained. A filthy half-blood bastard." Diandra was grinning while listening his words, she knew quite well how much he hated Van Fanel for he remembered what happened, all those who were returned would, although blurred. But Kalium remembered better that his daughter, his child, his flesh and blood killed him to save the one that should have never been born.

"Will you follow me and help me create new home for out children? Will you help me find those of innocent blood to bind the two paradises and create one just for us?" he asked and most of the gathered Draconians. Actually all but one.

The lone woman in the back observed the speaker with wide eyes. She cold not believe he would do such a cruel and monstrous thing, she could not believe anyone would dare to even think about such an act.

But on Kalium's face was visible he was determined to go through with his plan. He would go on Gaea and do what ever it takes. He was just like his father. She closed her eyes and sighed. She would follow and do as told until the time arrives for the ancient truth.


	4. First signs

**Apparently the past chapter sucked cause no one reviewed. Hopefully you'll like this one more.**

* * *

Hitomi opened her eyes and looked out through the large window of the royal chamber. It was the first time since she arrived to Gaea that the moons weren't visible on the night sky. The clouds were too thick and hiding all natural lights. It was the darkest night she had ever experienced. Like the nature itself was sending the signs something evil was approaching to those who bothered to watch.

Van was still in his study when the storm started, when the wind started to blow so strong it opened the lards balcony door and made all the papers he had on his desk to fly around the room. That really annoyed the young king, he was almost finished with his work and now he had to collect all the documents that flied freely around, separate them and categorize once more. And finish with the ones that were still waiting to be read and approved.

The Fanelian king sighed. He really didn't need extra work, not to mention he didn't want it either. He would rather go to his bedchamber where his wife was waiting, snuggle in the bed next to her and forget all about this stupid papers. But the obligating he had towards his people prevented him. Sometimes politics was more important then sleeping next to a spouse. And he hated that.

A soft knock on the door made Van to forget all about the papers and turn towards the sound "Come in."

The doors opened just slightly and a little girl peeked in. Her hair was looking even worse then her father's in the morning and she tried her best to stay awake but her pretty green eyes were constantly closing in attempt to sleep.

"Miriam, love, what are you doing here?" Van asked gently while kneeling down so he would be in the same eye level as his daughter "Why aren't you in bed?"

"The wind is scary daddy." She answered once she was safe in his arms.

"The tree branches are hitting the window?" her father asked and Miriam nodded slightly.

A loud thunder suddenly shook the windows and the little princess screamed and hugged her father even harder. Somewhere in the palace crashing of the glass was heard and Van became more awake then ever before. The guards could be heard running down the hallway towards the royal wing, something that caused Van to panic. Hitomi was in their chamber, and she was all alone.

"Come on." He took his daughter's hand and lead her in the same way the guards went. But as they passed the massive wooden doors that separated the royal wind from the rest of the palace Van noticed Hitomi standing next to two guards in front of the open doors that led to their daughter's chamber.

"Hitomi?" he asked unsure what was going on.

Hearing her husband's voice caused Hitomi to crack "Van, it's Miriam. She-" she turned to him and then saw the little girl holding her father's hand.

"What's wrong?" he approached her right away he noticed the tears that started to gather in her eyes "Hitomi, tell me."

"Mommy, why are you sad?" Miriam grabbed her skirt tightly "Did I do something wrong?"

Hitomi was surprised by that question so she picked up the little princess and hugged her tightly "You never did anything wrong angel. I was just so scared that something happened to you."

Van focused on the man that just walked out of his daughter's room; his second-in-command, which was given that position almost six years ago after the royal wedding when Van finally decided that the changes are desperately needed. The older man that was known and respected my many because the same man trained him and Van's old trainer and friend Balgus.

"Elian, what happened here?" he asked.

"It seems the wind caused the tree branch to break the window glass. But when we arrived the little princess wasn't in the bed so we feared the worst." His explanation also pointed out why the queen was so relived when realizing Miriam was with her father.

"I told you the wind is scary daddy." Miriam said and yawned.

"Come on, angel. You'll be sleeping in our room tonight." Hitomi whispered to her daughter and walked pass the gathered guards towards the royal chamber.

Van watched her walk away before turning to Elian "I'm worried."

"Is there something wrong lord Van?" he asked looking at his monarch.

"Maybe. I know better then to ignore Hitomi's feelings and she's been having strange dreams for quite a while now. Something isn't right, I just can't pinpoint what exactly." Van explained.

"I will make sure there are more guards in the hallways." Elian turned to walk away when Van stopped him.

"Send more patrols to the city as well, but not to many. I don't want to scare the people. Just make them feel safe." The older man nodded and walked away. Van really wasn't in the mod to deal with the mess in the study so he went after his wife to the bedchamber.

First thing he saw once the door opened was his little daughter sleeping soundly in the middle of the large bed. But Hitomi wasn't with her. Van looked around and noticed his beloved leaning on the wall in the corner and looking outside, watching the lightning in the dark sky. He knew her well and by her strange behavior knew she was mortified of losing their only child.

"Everything is fine love." He whispered while approaching her.

"Not everything." Hitomi turned towards him and enable Van to see the tears that were streaming down her cheeks "Something will happen… Soon… He will take my angel away…" she wept and Van hugged her tightly to give her some feelings of security, no matter how little that feeling might be.

"I will protect Miriam." He whispered whipping away her tears "The two of you are my everything and I swear no one will do any of you any harm. Alright?"

Hitomi couldn't find the voice to say anything so she nodded silently. Van took her hand and gently led her towards the bed. They lied down, each one on one side with their little girl in the middle like they were guarding her form everything bad that could happen.

But nothing, nor king or peasant, knight or general could prevent the destruction the storm brought that night. The lightning isn't something that works on order and no one could tell them not to strike the innocent villages and not to destroy and kill those who lived all over Gaea.

No living creature noticed that it weren't only the lightning what was illuminating the night. Several bright light pillars appeared, their beauty completely opposite to the danger they brought to the peaceful world and the kingdom guarded by the dragons. Y Blue eyes looked towards the large temple they have landed in front. It was the ancient place where the Draconians, before their culture vanished, would come to respect their goddess who have them the gift of wings. It was the perfect place for the sleepers to gather and the perfect place to create the link.

In the morning the sunlight revealed the horrors of the past night.

* * *

The news of the destruction several beast-people villages on the east reached the Fanelian palace around noon and Van decided to make a damage evaluation so he could send said to them. But several messengers send to the villages returned with horrible news.

"What's wrong?" Hitomi asked walking in the king's study without knocking as usual "You didn't appeared on the meal." But then she noticed the grave look on his face "Van? What happened?" she started to panic.

He closed his eyes and sighed "Over a dozen villages were completely destroyed either by fire or flooded. But the people, Hitomi they were slaughtered. Killed by unknown men for unknown reasons." He was angry and he knew it "We supposed to be at peace!"

"Milord?" the servant entered slowly "The Asturian levi-ship just arrived. The royal family is onboard."

"Thank you. We will go and receive them in a moment." Van said and the servant excused himself.

Hitomi looked at Van "Do you thing the similar thing happened in Asturia as well?"

"I don't know what to think anymore." The king answered before taking his wife's hand and leading her to await their guests in front of the palace. Their little daughter was already there, standing next to Merle and holding the cat-girl's hand.

"Mommy, is Julian coming too?" Miriam asked right away.

"Well, I doubt they would leave him behind." Hitomi answered.

Van chuckled "I doubt Julian would allow them to leave him behind."

The Fanelian king was right. As soon as the carriage stopped it's door opened and the little Asturian prince jumped outside and ran towards Miriam. She smiled to her friend and hugged him, both ignoring their parents scowling. All they cared was they had a sudden chance to spend some time together. And they planed to use that time no matter how long or short it might be.

"I believe I know why you have arrived so fast. We should talk about it inside." Van said and the group entered the palace. The servants were sent to prepare rooms for the guests as they gathered in a parlor. The little ones surprisingly joined them, they could both sense something was going on, and that something was making their parents anxious.

"A large number of beast-people's villages were destroyed in the storm in Fanelia." Van said "What happened in Asturia?"

Dryden sighed "We don't have many such villages but the news we got were just as horrifying." Bet before the king of Asturia managed to say another word Hitomi stood up and opened the door. The guard approached right away and she sent for Miriam's nanny. The group in the room observed her silently.

When the older woman arrived Hitomi called the kids "Miriam, why don't you and Julian go with nanny Annaya to your playroom so you can show off that thing Merle got you last week."

"'That thing' is a toy cat-people make for their kids. It's called-" Merle didn't managed to finish her sentence before Miriam and Julian ran out of the parlor.

"Make sure they don't wonder off Annaya." Hitomi said and the nanny nodded and excused herself.

"Hitomi?" Van was looking at his wife not understanding why she sent them away.

She sighed "I don't want them to listen. They are too young to hear some things."

Millerna nodded agreeing with her friend and nudged Dryden to continue what he was saying before he was interrupted. Dryden looked like ha had a serious problem talking bout it though.

"The messenger woke me us before dawn to report the findings of the fishermen. It's monstrous. A dozen mermaids were found stranded along the shore, all dead. I never saw anything like that before." He looked shocked by his own words "I woke Millerna right away and she said we should come to see you right away because… well because-"

"Because of the dreams you've been having Hitomi." Millerna explained for her husband "They must be linked to what ever is happening."

"That crossed my mind too." The Fanelian queen admitted "But my dreams aren't showing anything specific. Still they are disturbing."

"I have planed to visit Ruhm's village today." Van changed the subject noticing Hitomi was starting to feel awkward "Could I borrow Crusade?" he asked both Millerna and Dryden.

"You think he might have some answers?" Dryden asked.

"I hope he does. Because it wasn't only the storm that was killing." He took a deep breath "The message from him arrived over the solders I have send to evaluate the damage. Several survivors from other villages found refuge in his that didn't suffered as much."

"Van? Tell us." Hitomi said serious, she didn't know either what bothered him so much.

"The survivors were talking about foreign men dressed completely in black that arrived with the lightning and killed everyone they would see. The people were all outside fighting the fires and were unarmed. They had no chance." He finally said shocking everyone in the room.

"Let's go." Millerna stood up and others followed.

* * *

The trip with the levi-ship lasted less then an hour, which was a good thing. Everyone pulled in solitude to think and no one talked to anyone. The crew stayed out of the way of the royal families noticing the grave looks they all had like the sky was about to crash on their heads. But then again, the last time they saw those expressions the events were pretty close to it.

Ruhm waited on the clearing not far from his village. His hand was wrapped and he was limping slightly but didn't want to bother anyone with personal problems considering the greater ones existed "I'm glad you have arrived so fast. The people were starting to talk and panic is rising."

"Hopefully I will be able to help." Van said.

"You arrived. That is what matters." His old friend's kind words calmed the king a bit. But then they walked through the forest that separated the clearing and the village and Van was back on the start.

Several houses were completely burned down and two had only destroyed roofs. But the people were in much worse state. They were afraid who ever attacked the other villages would come after them. Unfortunately there was not much they could do against it. Van offered them to stay in the capitol but the wolf-people didn't like stone buildings. They preferred nature.

The story of the survivors was just as horrible as expected. They barely managed to escape the certain death and could not say anything helpful about the attackers, only that they were all dressed in black and that their faces were hidden under cloaks.

After the conversation Van and Dryden stayed with Ruhm to arrange with him the help that should arrive from both Fanelia and Asturia. Millerna went with one of the women to the cottage where the hurt were placed, she wanted to help as much as she could too. Only Hitomi was alone, not knowing what to do. So she sat on the small bench and watched as the children played like nothing bad happened to their village.

A little wolf-girl approached her and handed her a small flower. Hitomi smiled and was about to thank her when a familiar feeling too over and she collapsed. The little ones raised alarm right away and Van was by his wife just moments later. he picked her up and was about to follow Ruhm inside a cottage when green eyes opened and the woman in his arms moaned.

"What happened?" he asked concerned "A vision?"

"Sand… so much sand… and then it changed… the sand became… buildings, white building… so beautiful…"


	5. A familiar face

**Last two chapters didn't get a single review. Did they sucked so much?**

* * *

It was a warm sunny day and many Fanelians left their houses to walk on the market and see what the sellers were offering. Since the storm there wasn't so many beast-people selling their goods, which was a shame because many loved what ever they had to sell. Some from the Ruhm's village was there though and many were approaching them to say they were sorry for what happened to their clan or to ask if they needed help with anything.

Among them were the young queen and her daughter.

At first the people were shocked that their queen was walking around the city without a guard as an escort and protection, and the king wasn't pleased either that she was wondering alone. Especially the first several months after her 'return' while she was pregnant and carrying his first child. But soon he realized it didn't matter if he positioned ten guards to follow her each step because she could easily lose them, she was rather good in it. So he stopped trying. Instead she had to inform him or Merle that she would be going on the market, sometimes the cat-girl would join her too. And when Merle couldn't go, and she went alone, she could sense many eyes following her and she felt safe.

The people of Fanelia were looking after and protecting their young queen. She was the one who brought a smile on their king's face and made him feel truly loved again after so many years not having anyone.

Ruhm himself was on the marked today, together with his son, selling some things made by those from his village when Hitom approached. Miriam was holding her mother's hand and looking around in hope she would find something nice for herself.

Ruhm chuckled "Alone again I see."

"I need to get out of the palace from time to time." Hitomi answered smiling. Ruhm had become a good friend of her in the past six years and she respected the older beast-man.

"Yes, and away from the royal advisers." He mused "Are they still annoying both of you with the subject of an heir? A male heir?"

Hitomi groaned "They mention it on every meeting both Van and me are present on. When it's just one of us they keep quiet about it though. They are funny like that."

Miriam pulled her mother's hand and got the attention of the two grownups " What's wrong little one?" Ruhm asked nicely.

"Someone is watching us." She mumbled.

"Many people are watching you because you are such a pretty young lady." He was smiling widely. Everyone who met the princess of Fanelia instantly liked her.

"No! We have to go mommy! Please, can we go home? Please, mommy…" she was getting closer and closer to hysterics.

"Alright angel. We're going home." Hitomi was trying to calm her down. But instantly felt what her daughter was talking about. That feeling in the stomach that someone who didn't mean well was observing and getting ready to do something evil and harmful.

Green-eyes looked around and in the crown noticed a face that shouldn't be there. The person was so familiar but Hitomi just couldn't place it anywhere. Her memory was blurry so she closed her eyes like that would help her and once she opened them again and looked in the same direction the person wasn't there anymore.

"Mommy." Miriam pulled her hand "You said we will go."

Hitomi just nodded not being able to speak, she waived to Ruhm and the pair started to walk back towards the palace that stood above the city. The young queen couldn't wait to be between its walls again. For the first time she felt unease while walking among the people. She felt like something evil was approaching and they couldn't be able to protect her.

* * *

It was around ten in the morning when they walked through the front door of the palace and instantly Miriam let go of her mother's hand and rushed in the direction of the royal wing. Julian was still sleeping when they walked away, and she was forbidden to wake him up, but if he was still in the bed snoozing Miriam would make sure that doesn't last much longer.

The queen of Asturia laughed when she saw the little princess running by her, she knew quite well where the girl was going "Slept well?" she heard female voice ask and turned towards Hitomi.

"Like a baby." The blonde answered smiling.

"Is Julian still-"

"In bed?" she knew what Hitomi planed to ask even before the question was finished "I woke him up but he is a bit lazy when it comes to getting up."

Hitomi smiled and for a moment forgot the feeling that was bothering her minutes ago while she was in the city "I know what that is like."

"Miriam is like that too?" Millerna asked surprised that the hyperactive princess has a problem with waking up early and getting out of the bed in time.

"No. I am." Hitomi answered honestly surprising her friend and making her chuckle "I just don't see the point of getting us as soon as the sun rises. That means way too much free time to be extremely bored."

"You could always join Van on a meeting."

The green-eyes girl shook her head "Van doesn't like when I join him. I always get frustrated by the stupidity of his advisers when it comes to some things and later he is the one who has to put up with me."

Millerna started to laugh right away. She realized she had it easy with Dryden then. He would come on the meeting and spend it reading a book or spacing out and later wouldn't know what was discussed about. And he definitely didn't let the royal advisers to affect him in any way. But she was absolutely sure Van didn't are how moody his wife was because she was next to him. And that is all that matters to the Fanelian king.

* * *

"Are you in here?" Van asked opening the door of the royal bedchamber "Hitomi?"

"Yes, I'm inside." She mumbled and focused on the notebook in her hands. Her husband was observing her silently, she was holding the diary Menley brought with her when she first arrived, the one that Hitomi wrote herself about the events from the war and her life after.

"What's wrong? Millerna said something about you being anxious or something like that when she saw you." He approached her and realized on which page the notebook was opened on, he instantly recognized the serious face and icy look of the man Hitomi once, in her former life, called a husband.

"Miriam was so scared." She mumbled and turned the pages observing her own handwriting that was telling the tale of very unfortunate and lonely days after the Great War "I never saw her acting like that. But I did recognized the pattern of behavior."

Van looked at her confused "What do you mean?"

She turned more pages so she was almost on the beginning of her written story; she was currently on the part of the first attack and there was a picture of Zeibach guymelef "I used to behave like that. I believe she inherited my gift of sight and that something, because there was someone in the crowd on the market that made her behave like that."

"Who was it?" Van asked right away. If someone was making his only child feel afraid then he knew he had to do something about it "Tell me!" he snapped when Hitomi remained silent.

"It was him." She whispered and turned the pages to the same picture she was watching when Van walked inside "She saw him… and I did too."

"You are under mush stress lately Hitomi." Van said gently "Perhaps you should rest."

"What are you saying?!" she raised her voice after realizing what he was implying "Are you saying I imagined it?! He was there Van! He was watching us!"

"Listen to me…" Van kneeled down in front of his wife "Kalium is dead. Menley killed him to save my life. He's been dead for six years now and he can't just come back to life."

"I did." It took a bit for Hitomi's words to sink in and once Van realized what she was trying to tell him he froze. Was it really possible that the man who took Hitomi away from him a lifetime ago was back? And if he was what were his plans?

* * *

"Is the team on position?" Kalium asked walking in the main hall of the ancient temple.

Several people turned towards him "Yes, they managed to get in without the slightest problem." A younger man answered. He knew Kalium from the times before their paradise was destroyed and respected the older Draconian "About the members of the society that remained on Earth…"

"They don't matter anymore. The fools were only necessary to wake you all up. Other then that we don't need them." He answered coldly.

"One of them is your wife." A young female Draconian pointed out. There were only nine women among the sleepers and she was currently the only one in the temple together with twelve men. The others were either getting food or water or doing something else Kalium ordered them to do. Five sleepers were sent on a special mission and should be back in several days together with their prey.

Kalium grinned "Diandra is the most stupid of them all. She actually believed I would bring her with me and make her my queen. Like I would want a filthy human on my side till the end of time."

"I heard you already had a human on your side." One of the youngest Draconians mocked him.

Icy-blue eyes looked in his direction and right away he regretted his words. Kalium looked scary when agitated. He stepped back as his leaded walked towards him but he couldn't go further from the stone altar that stood behind him. Since Kalium was taller from him he had to look p on the grave looking man that stood directly in front of him and he swallowed hard "That bitch got what she deserved once, and she will meet the same fate again. But first… there are more things she would lose first. Starting with that mistake of nature."


	6. Gate

**I can't decide if I should keep writing this story cause someone is actually reading it or delete it cause no one is telling me what's wrong with it so that no one is reviewing.**

* * *

The sun was slowly rising over the eastern mountains when young Fanelian queen got out of bed and rushed in the washroom. The feeling of nausea was so strong it actually woke her up hours before she would usually get out of the soft bed and away from the warm body on her right. Van was still sleeping peacefully and knew nothing of it though.

After throwing out the remains of the last nights meal Hitomi brushed her teeth and washed her face. There was no way she would fall asleep again this morning. Groaning slightly she returned in the bedchamber.

Going back to bed without disturbing the sleeping form of her husband was impossible. Van's inner clock was working flawlessly and as soon as the sun rose over the mountains he would wake up completely rested like he slept for ten whole hours. Even though he was lucky when he managed to sleep eight. So as she descended back under the cover Van opened his eyes slowly and watched her without saying a word.

But once as Hitomi found a good position he spoke "Should I call a healer?"

"What?" Hitomi asked surprised.

"You are never awake at this hour so the only solution is you are sick." He said in a-matter-of-fact tone.

Hitomi groaned "Or you could tell me when those things growing in the garden are good enough for eating."

Brown eyes blinked, Van tried to process what she meant "The red berries? Next to the fountain in the back? Those things?"

Hitomi nodded "They didn't taste as delicious as they look."

Her husband chuckled "Dear, you need to stop eating everything that reminds you of some fruit from the Mystic Moon. Those red barriers are called 'Bloodtears' and aren't eatable."

Hitomi sat up and looked at him seriously "They aren't poisonous, aren't they?"

"I they were I wouldn't allow having them grow in the palace garden. Nothing dangerous grows in the garden so Miriam can't eat it thinking it's nice fruit. And apparently that decision is good in your case as well." Van laughed.

Hitomi just rolled her eyes "I love that fruit, I mean the one that grows on the Mystic Moon and looks exactly like those berries."

"You miss it." It wasn't a question but a statement and it hurt Hitomi to hear van so sad.

She kissed him deeply before whispering hoarsely "I would miss you more if I was to go back right now."

"Promise?" Van sounded like a little child trying to get his mother to agree she would do something.

A smile on Hitomi's face was enough but his heart still skipped a beat when she said seriously "I swear on my life. I will not leave you anytime soon."

"You better not. I could not live another day if I have to live without you by my side." The words made Hitomi shiver because she knew Van meant them. So she leaned closer and kissed him passionately. He used the opportunity to pull her small body closer to his before he rolled them over so he was above her.

Hitomi giggled when Van kissed her throat but she knew he was close to the spot that drove her crazy when kissed. Van knew it too so he whispered in her ear "I locked the door last night so no one can bother us."

"Ah, I'm surprised you didn't tried anything last night then." Hitomi whispered before pulling Van in a kiss.

When hey parted a wide grin was on his face "I wanted to but nothing I tried made you wake up. I already thought you had a vision and passed out."

"Saying things like that won't get you nowhere with me." Hitomi said smiling widely "I suggest you try with something more… wooing."

Van thought for a moment before saying "Like you could ever say 'no' to me?"

"Do you want me to try?" Hitomi asked but she got no answer from her husband. Instead he kissed her deeply to prove his point. The green-eyes girl decided she doesn't mind being the one who lost their small quarrel. How could she when the man she loved was kissing her like his life was depending on it?

She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled Van closer kissing him back. Waking up at dawn wasn't so horrible. It wasn't horrible at all.

* * *

Two hours later brown eyes opened and Van smiled seeing his beloved curled up on his side sleeping soundly. He could not express with mere words how much he loved her. Or how much he loved being with her. It always made him feel complete and when they would lie in each other's arms completely spend; Van would have a feeling his heart is about to explode.

Hitomi opened her eyes slowly and smiled when Van pecked her nose "I should eat those berries more often."

It took her husband a moment t process her words before he grinned "I'll inform the cook to serve them to you for desert tonight."

Hitomi didn't have the chance to answer when someone knocked on the chamber doors. Van looked towards the sound and called "Yes?"

"My lord, watchmen on the west sent a message. The messenger said it is extremely urgent." One of the palace guards explained why he bothered his rulers.

"Alright. Take the message in the meeting room. I'll be there in few minutes."

"Yes, my lord." The guard said shortly and left.

Hitomi sat up "How reliable is that watchman?" she asked remembering the one who was paranoid and send urgent messages for every shadow he saw.

"I know Yurt for years. He wouldn't make a fuss it something happened he could fix himself." Van's voice was serious and he was putting his clothes on in rush "I have to go."

"Then go." Hitomi said shortly. She understood he was a king and couldn't be by her side all the time. Not that she would want him to.

"I'll see you for breakfast." He placed a peck on her lips and left the chamber.

Hitomi sighed and got out of bed. She picked her nightgown off the floor and went to the wardrobe to pick a dress. It was summer so she put on a light orange one and left to wake up her little angel.

* * *

Miriam would always wake up early but stay in her room reading the book of children legends Dryden gave her or play with the doll Hitomi had made for her. She wouldn't go in their chamber unless it was a storm and she was really scared. She would say big girls don't run to their parent's for every little thing.

In moments like those both Van and Hitomi wished she would still be the four-year-old that used to sneak in between them while they were still in bed and snuggle.

"Mom!" she yelled as soon Hitomi opened the door of her chamber.

"Is there something wrong sweetie?"

The little black-haired girl rushed to her and hugged her tightly "I don't want to stay behind mom. I want to come with you."

Hitomi kneeled down in front of her daughter "Love, I'm not going anywhere accept in the dining hall on breakfast. And because of that I insist you come with me."

Miriam smiled and two of them left the chamber. On the way towards the dining room Julian intercepted them and he and Miriam raced to their seats. The little princess was faster as usual which was normal considering who her mother was.

Hitomi walked in moments later and right away realized something was indeed wrong. Van's expression was revealing he was worried and she wanted to know what was in that message. It was the only thing that could trouble him so much.

Brown eyes observed her as she sat down and then he spoke "Yurt reports of a strange ring on the sky."

"A ring on the sky?" Hitomi asked to make sure she heard him right. When Van nodded silently she sighed "When do we leave?"

"I send a message to the Crusade's crew." Allen said "They e preparing everything and we could leave in two hours."

"Mom." Miriam turned to Hitomi "I don't want to stay behind." She repeated the words from before.

"We don't know what the ring is angel." Van said calmly "It could be too dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Beside someone needs to keep Julian company." Millerna helped him to convince his daughter she could not go.

"But mom, I want to go too!" Julian whined.

"Not going t happen." The Asturian queen answered strictly.

The rest of the meal passed silently. They were all lost in their own thoughts till they were finished eating. After that the servants were taking the plates away and they retrieved in their chambers to change in something more comfortable for traveling.

And while Van changed in his kaki pants and sleeveless red shirt Hitomi picked a long brown skirt, a white linen shirt and a sleeveless top over it.

Van was about to leave the room when she grabbed his hand and stopped him "Hitomi, what…?"

"The ring… it leads to Atlantis."


	7. Protection shield

**Review please... thank you!  
**

* * *

Hitomi stood alone in the large hangar where once two majestic guymelef were resting between battles during the Great War. But now the gigantic room was empty. Escaflowne was sleeping on the gravesite, hopefully forever, and Scherazade remained in Asturia on due to the necessary repairs. The Fanelian queen was pleased with it. She didn't appreciate the large armors like some did. She had seen too much destruction people, savages, did with them and that alone made her wish they did not exist.

She moved slowly to the guymelef bench and sat down on the stair trying to compose her thoughts.

Atlantis. When she realized the ring on the sky was a path to the lost land they had taken once before a feeling of horror consumed her. That same feeling she had when she woke during the night all those weeks ago after a terrible dream. A feeling she would lose something precious to her.

The largest problem was her precious were her husband and daughter. And the young queen knew she would not be able to move on if she happened to lose any of them.

The sound of footsteps made her look towards the door and there she saw the blonde queen of Asturia looking at her, worry clearly visible on her face.

"Van is looking for you." She said approaching Hitomi.

"I needed some time alone." The green-eyed girl, or rather woman, answered sighing "I also checked some dark corners to make sure the kids didn't sneaked on."

Millerna laughed "That honestly would not surprise me. Both were displeased when informed they would not come."

"Merle wasn't any happier. She claimed we have all the fun while she has to stay home to take care of the 'little monsters'." Hitomi grinned "Her words, not mine."

"I thought she likes Miriam and Julian?" Millerna was confused.

"She does. But she would rather be here with us then back in the palace. I believe it's her instincts. She wants to be helpful in any possible way."

The blonde queen eyed her friend "But she is helping by staying and keeping an eye on the kids. Doesn't she know that?"

"Of course she does." Hitomi answered "But that is not the kind of help she… The fact is Merle thinks she needs to watch my every step so I don't get hurt, or even worse, because she doesn't want for Van to lose me again."

"Oh, I didn't think she was that protective." Millerna was truly surprised.

"Well she is. And Van is quite possessive and I feel so miserable sometimes." The Fanelian queen sighed.

"I never saw him as happy as that night when you returned. He had already lost every hope because… of what happened and then what Menley did… he is possessive because you are the only one for him Hitomi and he knows that."

"I hope the kids aren't giving Merle headache." Hitomi decided to change the subject to something brighter, and nothing was better then humor.

"By now she is probably willing to pull out her tail if that would mean she will never again be in the position of babysitting two kids." Millerna laughed.

Hitomi blushed and looked away before mumbling "Um… she might have to…"

"Huh? What did you said?" the Asturian queen was looking at her friend and noticed her discomfort right away.

"I said she would babysit two kinds again."

Purple eyes blinked "You aren't talking about Miriam and Julian, aren't you?"

When Hitomi shook her head Millerna hugged her tightly and congratulated. It meant a world to Hitomi that her friend didn't scowled her right away. But then she realized it was because she didn't know. Thinking it might be wise to mention the small detail Hitomi took a deep breath before admitting "I haven't told anyone except you yet."

"Anyone?" Millerna knew it was an honor to be the first one to find out but that also meant another thing "Are you insane? Why didn't you say anything to Van? He would never bring you into potential danger."

"With other words I would be forced to stay in the palace as well." Hitomi pointed out the obvious huffing "It is necessary that I came along. I don't know how I know but I do. Something will happen Millerna that could… I just had to come along."

"You have to tell him Hitomi." Millerna's voice was serious, dead serious.

"I know that."

That wasn't enough for the Asturian queen "Before we arrive at the temple. Promise me you will tell him."

Seeing there was no way around it Hitomi finally mumbled "I promise."

* * *

Merle was fuming. Those two little savages have disappeared into thin air yet again leaving her to look for them. The cat-girl never did liked playing hide and seek since she and Van hid once in the stuffy wardrobe in his room and Folken, who supposed to look for them, was summoned by his father before he discovered them. They spend at least three hours in the dark before finally realizing the game was over.

And now it was her mission to find the little throne heirs.

But truth to be told they weren't really hiding. They were on plain sight if the neko by any chance walked in the palace kitchen. The cook and the servants weren't so surprised seeing the children walking in. the little princess would visit from time to time with her mother when the queen wanted to talk to the main cook if he could make a meal that originated from the Mystic Moon. The cook would always listed patiently and adjusted the receipt to this world and in the same time one of the servants would find some chocolate or any other sweets for the little princess.

"Can I do something for the little ones?" the cook asked smiling to them.

Miriam put on her best puppy eyes look and asked sweetly "Are there any ice cream left from lunch?"

The cook lifted a brow "Did your mother left instructions how much desert was allowed?"

"No." the young princess lied and the older man knew that, but he could not refuse her. She was his weakness with her big green eyes that were observing him and practically pleading for the cold desert.

"Are you sure, hm?" he asked again. When simultaneously both Miriam and Julian nodded their heads he smiled "Alright then, I'll believe you. Varea, two portions of ice cream please."

The black-haired woman turned towards the cook when she heard him saying her name and then looked towards the children "With strawberries or without?" she asked casually.

"With!" they yelled together and rushed to the young servant. She was new in the palace but knew her place and right away served the requested desert.

Julian was first to notice "You are pretty." He said to Varea.

"Thank you prince Julian." She answered politely and turned to get back to work when he said the words that shocked everyone who heard them.

"Are you related to Miriam? You look like you are sisters."

Many servants nodded, they could see the similarity as well now that it was pointed out. But Varea just smiled "I'm a mere servant. How could I be related to a princess? If I was I wouldn't work in the kitchen, right?"

Julian had to admit she was right, quite unwillingly too. But he wanted to know more about her, where she came from and about her family. The cook chuckled at his questions "Aren't you a bit too young for her little prince?"

"I suppose. But-"

He didn't managed to finish what he wanted to say because in that moment the kitchen door opened and an angry cat-girl walked inside "I should have known. Ice cream was served today so it was more then obvious you would come here. And without me. That wasn't very nice." She then turned to the cook "Can I have some too?"

* * *

Hitomi and Millerna were returning to the bridge when they came across a worried looking king of Fanelia. Van looked relieved as soon he saw his wife next to the Asturian queen. He already started to fear something happened to her. It was silly considering they were on the levi-ship and none of the things that crossed his mind could happen so high on the sky but he still worried.

"Hitomi, please tell me where you plan to go, don't just wonder off." He said in the tone that sounded like he was scowling her.

"I needed some privacy to think." She said back.

"About what?" Van asked.

She blushed before answering "About stuff."

Van lifted a brow but didn't ask anything. He figured out she would tell him when she though it was the right time, not sooner and not later. That's how Hitomi was. And that's why Van loved her so much.

"Hey! You better come here!" the heard Dryden's voice call for them from the bridge.

Right away they rushed to see what disturbed the Asturian king so much. And what they saw really was disturbing. It looked like a large bubble that was surrounding everything in range of several miles around the temple.

"Can we go higher? Over that barrier or what ever it is?" Millerna asked.

Hitomi looked closer and shook her head "No. It's not possible. That protection shield thing is reaching all the way to the gate."

"Are you sure?" Van asked as he stepped next to her.

"I'm sure." She pointed at something in the air "See how it glisters? You can follow it the whole way from the ground to the ring, it's like a bubble or something like that."

"The queen has a point." Gaddes said "That shield will prevent us from reaching the temple. The Crusade is already having a hard time going forward. It's like it's pushing the levi-ship away."

"Maybe it does." Dryden muttered "Any suggestions?"

"We will walk to it." Van said. It didn't sounded like a suggestion though but like a finalized decision. It's not like they had an actual choice; it was either land and continue on foot or return to Fanelia. The later wasn't an actual option though.

If they wanted to find out what the hell was going on they needed to get to that temple.

"There is a clearing little on the south we could land on." Dryden pointed out and the Crusade right away got redirected.

Van looked towards Hitomi and noticed for some reason she looked more tired then usual. He touched her shoulder gently "Are you alright love?"

She nodded slightly and whispered "I don't feel so well."

"Do you want Millerna to check up what's wrong-"

"No." Hitomi answered, perhaps a bit to fast and then added once she noticed the strange look Van was giving her "It will pass soon, really."

"I'm worried Hitomi." Van said calmly.

His wife sighed "I know love. But there is nothing, absolutely nothing to be worried about. I am not ill. The nausea will pass."

"Yeah. In around nine months." Millerna whispered to her husband whose mouth right away opened wide.

"You sure?" he whispered back and she nodded.

"We're ready to land." Gaddes announced.

"Alright, take us down." Allen said and his first mate nodded.

* * *

Icy blue eyes opened and Kalium grinned "Inform the team in Fanelia to proceed as planed and bring the innocent souls to Atlantis."

The men he was talking to nodded, spread his wings and flew away from the high stage placed above a larger version of the pendant the Draconians used to wear. The beautiful pink stone was a part of the stoned ground of the large arena and was visible from the round gallery that formed the ancient arena where the children of the Dragon God used to gather. It pulsated with a steady beat that reminded on a beat of the human heart. Just that it didn't belonged to no human, but to something much greater.


	8. Draconian

**I decided not to delete this story, even though the few people that read it don't review, cause I like the plot too much and cause my sister said I shouldn't. So review if you wish... although I guess you won't wish...  
**

* * *

Van and Allen walked ahead in front of the small group. They were leading the way towards the ancient temple. But the young king was worried. For some reason Hitomi was having a hard time walking. She claimed it was only tiredness but the worried glances Millerna was sending her when she believed no one was watching and the whispering between two women made his believe something else was going on. Something much more important.

After several hours of walking they finally reached the protection shield. It truly looked like a soap bubble.

"May I suggest we rest here before continuing?" Dryden said before anyone dared to try and walk through the shield.

Van wanted to insist they continue on but when his brow eyes landed on his wife he realized she was worn out and needed the rest probably more then anyone else. So he nodded "We can continue tomorrow at daylight. It's easy to get lost in this woods at night."

True to his words the sun was setting and making the shadows surround the small group "I'll find some branches so we can make a nice big fire." Allen offered.

"Hitomi, sit down girl." Millerna walked to her friend "You don't look so well."

Van sighed seeing she followed the order of the queen that was a healer and approached his wife "I know I shouldn't press the matter but it is important that you tell me what's wrong Hitomi. Did you have a vision that drained your strength?"

"It wasn't a vision." She answered shortly.

Van kneeled down next to her and made Hitomi look him in the eyes "They what was it love?"

His soft voice almost caused her to weep. She wanted to tell him so badly the moment she found out but she thought it would be better to wait for the perfect moment. Unfortunately then all this happened and she was as furthest from that perfect moment as humanly possible "I didn't eat that fruit Van, the one from the garden." She admitted.

"You didn't?" the confession surprised Van, what ever he was expecting that wasn't it "Then why were you feeling nausea?"

"Well, for another reason. A much different one." Hitomi mumbled.

Millerna groaned "Tell him already Hitomi!" she snapped on her friend who was such a child from time to time.

"Hitomi?" Van looked at her seriously "Is it bad?"

"It's not bad. But I'm here so you might think it is bad. But it's good actually, really good. If it was under circumstances you would think-"

"Damnit Hitomi, tell me!" Van lost his patience and yelled making Hitomi yelp and hit her head on the tree she was leaning against. When he realized what he had done Van apologized right away.

Hitomi shook her head like the apology wasn't necessary and said meekly "I'm pregnant."

"You are what?" Van asked not hearing her the first time.

"Pregnant Van, I'm pregnant. I'm expecting a child." She finally admitted making Van stare at her in disbelief.

"How long have you known?" was the first thing he managed to ask.

Hitomi felt extremely guilty when she admitted "Two weeks or so."

"And you tell me about it now?" he was getting very angry very fast.

Green eyes looked away from his face "I wanted to it right, romantic or something like that. Certainly not like this."

"Because right now we are in a middle of nowhere and going to a temple no one stepped inside in several decades? Because we could be closer and closer to some sort of danger with every step we take? How could you be so… have you even took a moment to think about what could happen when we reach the temple? You are taking a much to big risk right now, you know that, don't you?" Van couldn't remember when was the last time he was so angry.

"Van…"

"I'm crazy about you Hitomi. And I don't think I could keep going on if something was to happen to you. And you do a stupid thing like this." He stood up and started to walk away from her when Hitomi stood up as well and grabbed his wrist making Van turn to her.

"I had to come along. I don't know why, for what purpose but I had to come. There is something out there, waiting." She said seriously "You can be as angry as you want but don't forget you did some pretty stupid things yourself."

"Touché." Allen mumbled and Millerna send him a death glare.

It was then that Van and Hitomi remembered they had audience. The Asturian royal couple and a Ceali knight were observing their fight with obvious amusement visible on their faces. They were happy to see there wasn't all milk and honey in their marriage cause that would mean their own relationships weren't wrecks.

Van turned to Hitomi and whispered "When we get back I will lock you in our chamber for a whole week, just so you know."

Hitomi grinned "If you by any chance lock yourself with me we can stay in the chamber for two weeks." She whispered back and watched her husband blush as he realized what she was implying.

"You are trying to make me forget the stupid thing you just pulled." He said back after calming his nerves a bit. It always took him a moment to compose himself after his wife mentioned anything linked to their activities in bed.

Hitomi shrugged "For a moment I did."

* * *

No matter how much uncomfortable sleeping on the ground was the five of them fell asleep very fast. Unfortunately the morning arrived sooner they might have wished and it as time to keep moving. The fire had burned down during the night so all they needed to do is keep walking. The little food they brought along was eaten for dinner.

Once more Van and Allen were on the head.

Hitomi was walking next to Millerna and Dryden in the back behind the two women. The queens were talking silently about their children and wondered how they were doing. Hitomi was worried about Miriam, the feeling of her daughter could be in danger didn't leave her for days now. It was another thing she failed to mention to her husband.

"Were almost there." Allen announced after a several hour walk.

"It was about time." Millerna sighed "We could have been there yesterday if it wasn't for that damn shield."

"We were fortunate it let us pass." Hitomi said to the annoyed queen "But I think it wouldn't let the entire levi-ship fly through."

"You are probably right Hitomi." Dryden said musing about something.

Van looked at the Asturian king "Dryden? Something bothering you?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm thinking about the shield. I don't think it appeared on it's own. " he answered making everyone realize he was right. But at the same time that also meant something else.

"Someone created it." Millerna said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Any idea who?" Allen asked uncomfortable by the way things were developing.

Hitomi sighed "I believe we will know when we reach the temple. The answers are in there."

"Let's keep moving then." Van said finalizing the conversation for now and making the silence return to the group once more.

"Look at that…" Dryden muttered when they walked out of the forest and for the first time saw the ancient temple.

It looked rather good considering how old it was. The roof was still standing and not collapsed like on some much younger temples; the pillars that were placed on the staircase were all completely whole and looked like they were placed there just tomorrow. But what surprised everyone the most was a statue of a woman with two large wings that stood in front of the entrance of the temple.

"It was made by the Draconians." Van muttered in shock. He should have figure it out sooner but it never crossed his mind that the winged people of the Atlantis might have created it. Although it was so damn obvious.

"Oh, I think I heard of it." Dryden said out of the blue "It's the temple of the Wing Goddess."

"Of who?" Hitomi turned to him.

The Asturian took a deep breath "The Wing Goddess is known as a protector of the Draconians from Atlantis. They are known as the people of the Dragon God, but she was their protector. I believe they represented her as his sister or perhaps even wife. It's not really important. But what matters is they worshiped her as the one that showed them what they were capable of doing with their wishes."

"Oh…" Hitomi muttered "The pendants."

"Yes. According to the legend she gave them the pendants to award them for… um, something they did. It's not really important for what." The Asturian king explained.

"Let's get inside." Van eventually said and they followed him.

The first chamber they walked in was empty and with no signs of anyone being here in the pass several years. The walls were covered with countless pictures, all about winged people giving gifts to a lovely looking woman. The group didn't wasted time observing them, although Dryden wanted to. Instead they continued through a wide gateway in the main temple chamber.

In front of the wall opposite of the door stood an altar covered with dried flowers and all around it, lying on the floor, were black clothes. It was some sign of life inside the temple. Behind the altar, on the wall, was a picture made in actual size. It represented a tall woman with long bronze-colored hair. She wore a simple orange dress without any decorations. But they couldn't see her face. It was ruined. Most likely on purpose.

"Why would someone destroy such a wonderful work?" Dryden asked after he walked closer and passed his fingers over the marks. They seemed made just recently.

"May I suggest we ponder on it later?" Allen asked as held the piece of clothing that was left around the altar.

"What's wrong?" Hitomi asked and he spread the black dress for all of them to see and asked the Fanelian queen if it looks familiar. Once she realized what he was implying on Hitomi was, in the lack of better words, shocked.

"Hitomi?" Van walked to is wife seeing she paled.

"Those clothes. They are… the society of the protectors…"

* * *

Merle was running like a maniac towards the sound of the yelling children. She could feel they weren't just joking, just playing. Something was really wrong. Once she ran around the corner the cat-girl stopped and popped out her claws.

"Let them go or you will mourn about your hands for as long as you live." She threatened.

The two men turned towards her, one of them grinned "You don't want to mess with us creature."

No one ever called Merle like that and she didn't appreciate it. Plus he two foreign men were holding the throne heirs tightly by wrists. The kids tried t break free but that only resulted with the strangers to hold them tighter.

"Merle…" Miriam mumbled before her eyes watered. The grasp on her small wrist was painful.

"Let them go!" the neko said through her teeth as she approached them. She stood right next to the window when suddenly someone grabbed her shoulders tightly and before she managed to do anything or even say a word the third foreign that was unnoticed till now threw her out of the window.

"Merle!!" Miriam and Julian screamed at the same time but were right away silenced with cloths soaked with chloroform or some similar substance that made them drowsy and eventually unconscious.

Merle screamed and closed her eyes, she was certain this was her end. But two strong hands grabbed her under shoulders. It took several moments for the cat-girl to realize she wasn't falling anymore; instead she was flying.

Blue eyes opened and Merle looked up to see whom it was to save her. She expected to see van cause he was the only one who could fly, right? And it was quite a shock for her when she saw the dark brown eyes and black hair.

"Varea? You?"


	9. Breaking the seal

**I **_**really**_** had no inspiration to write so you had to wait a bit longer for this not so good chapter. Hope you still like it though. One more chapter to go and then I'll continue to work on my other story again.**

* * *

A bright light suddenly appeared, surrounding the small group of five. Hitomi yelped and grabbed Van's arm. This was the trap they have been expecting; she knew that with certainty. But she wasn't sure where they would be brought. Not until the light vanished and they stood alone on a small square surrounded by tall pure white buildings.

"Atlantis…" she mumbled making everyone turns towards her.

Allen observed her with suspicious "Are you sure?" he asked after a moment of silence.

But the young queen didn't have the time to answer when several armed men walked out of the surrounding alleys and formed a circle around them. The tallest one among then, a blonde haired man dressed in light pants and a knee-long tunic in pale blue, chuckled "Of course you are on Atlantis. Our leader called for you and the pillar brought you to us."  
"What do you want of us?" Van asked angry.

"Patience boy, it is not on me to answer that question. He wishes to do that himself." The man answered calmly.

Hitomi felt that familiar feeling he had often during the war "And who is he? Your leader, who is he?"

Cold chuckle made her shiver "He warmed me about you seer, he knew you would ask questions."

"Not possible…" she whispered and Van looked at her concerned.

"Love, what's wrong?" he whispered.

His wife just shook her head and held more tightly on his arm. Her unusual behavior was a good enough sign for Van to keep his eyes open. Something was frightening her and he didn't like it. No one was allowed to do that to his beloved.

"Let's go." The foreign man said seriously before his clear blue eyes locked with Hitomi's emerald green and he grinned "He is waiting." He added viciously.

They were surrounded while they walked in the unknown direction. The whole time the armed men didn't allowed them to stop and didn't answer any questions. And with each step they took Hitomi was wishing she stayed in Fanelia. She didn't want to face him; she didn't want to even consider seeing him again. Menley's memories existed inside her mind and she could reach them any time she could, but he existed in the most of them and Hitomi just wanted to forget about the mistake she made.

All five of them were in shock when they walked out of the narrow streets and stepped on a wide square. On the other side of it they could see the direction in which they were being led. There it stood, a large round building made out of the same white marble as the rest of the city. It had only one entrance where fore more men waited for them. They too had swords drawn and ready to kill.

While Dryden was looking around in awe as they were walking through the hallways, Allen and Van eyed the men trying to figure out the easiest way to take them down.

Hitomi was walking slower then the rest of the group, she was in the back when one of the men leaned closer to her and whispered hoarsely for only her to hear "I knew right away after seeing you how frigid you are."

The young queen was shocked by his words and she hurried trying to get further away from him as possible. She wondered exactly how much they know. She had no doubt they were told enough to hate her but not enough to understand her.

She didn't have the time to ponder about it much before they once more stepped out on the open. A cold voice appeared to greet them "Welcome to Atlantis! I hope you had a pleasant trip and that you still have the strength to enjoy he miracle I will perform today."

Van couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was dead, he saw him dying with his own two eyes. Menley killed him with the sword given to her to kill the murder of her mother. He saw Kalium die.

"I remember you." Allen was the first one to regain his voice "Almost six years ago you interrupted out practice and tried to kill Van."

"Ah, I'm honored that you remember me human." He said mockingly "But soon enough everyone will know me. I will be remembered as the one who woke up the sleeping Draconians and brought Atlantis back."

"It's impossible!" Hitomi said "Atlantis can't exist in the material world anymore. It was destroyed."

"Oh, but it can. It will reappear where once Gaea was once the seal that keep it in the nonmaterial world is broken." Kalium said and pointed on the large pink stone placed under the high podium he was standing on "And I don't need much for it. Only the blood of two innocent souls."

"No. If you do that Gaea will be destroyed. Two worlds cannot exist at the same place in the same time. You will kill two people for nothing."

"You were always foolish Hitomi." He said looking down at her "Do you honestly think I care what happens to the filthy humans on Gaea? After what they done to out people they deserve to be slaughtered like animals." He then grinned before continuing "But I do not plan to kill anyone. Few drops of blood are enough. A human and Draconian blood will bring bright future for our kind."

"No!" Millerna screamed as the light pillar suddenly appeared and brought five more people to Atlantis. Two of them were more then familiar "Julian!" she wanted to run to her son but the armed Draconians prevented her from doing so.

"What do you want from them? They have nothing to do with…" Van started but then realized why the children were brought "Their blood."

"Yes." Kalium grinned "Your own children will help me make dreams of many finally reality."

"No! Leave Julian alone!" Millerna called as the two men began to drag her son and the little Fanelian princess towards the podium where Kalium stood.

"Miriam!" Hitomi wanted to do something, anything to get her daughter away from the cold Draconian. But two women were helpless and the men weren't in any better position. Their swords were taken away from them so fighting a way through the circle of sharp swords would be a suicide.

"The time of a paradise is coming!" Kalium yelled and made a deep cut on Julian's forearm from his elbow to wrist.

The young prince wanted to scream but he didn't want to show his pain. He didn't want to cry in front of those people who were hurting him and making his parents watch the whole thing. He did his best to prevent the tears from falling. He was a prince after all. The heir to the throne of Asturia and the future king. He knew he had to be strong. For himself, his mother and father…

And for Miriam.

A wide grin spread on Kalium's face as he turned to the frightened princess. She tried to free herself from the tight grasp but her kidnapper only held her tighter. She tried to kick him or bite his hand but it was all in vain.

The icy-blue eyes had a strange glow in them as he grabbed her shoulders and dragged her to the edge of the podium.

Miriam wasn't as strong as Julian and she didn't try and pretend she wasn't afraid. Tears were streaming out of her green eyes. And then she looked down towards the ground under the place she was standing at.

The beautiful pink stone that once shined had changed. The red stains Julian's blood left on its surface made it crack. The seal was partially broken and the glow was gone.

"Please let me go." She whispered meekly.

Kalium only chuckled on her request "A creature like you should not exist on any world. That is why I have killed Diandra before she gave birth to a monster. And now I will free the world of you as well."

And with those words he had pushed Miriam of the podium.


	10. Heritage of Atlantis

**Finally... I thought I'll never have the time to write!**

**Here it is, the final chapter. I hope you'll like it as much as my sister does. She persuaded me to rewrite it cause the first version, frankly it sucked.**

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Miriam wasn't as strong as Julian and she didn't try and pretend she wasn't afraid. Tears were streaming out of her green eyes. And then she looked down towards the ground under the place she was standing at.

The beautiful pink stone that once shined had changed. The red stains Julian's blood left on its surface made it crack. The seal was partially broken and the glow was gone.

"Please let me go." She whispered meekly.

Kalium only chuckled on her request "A creature like you should not exist on any world. That is why I have killed Diandra before she gave birth to a monster. And now I will free the world of you as well."

And with those words he had pushed Miriam of the podium.

Millerna screamed seeing the small girl falling. She wanted to do something, run and catch the young princess but she was helpless. She couldn't do a damn thing to save the one her son had grown to care so much.

Unfortunately Van wasn't in any better position. He froze.

Seeing his only daughter, his heir, falling to certain death made him forget everything around him. It made him forget they were on the world that was destroyed ten centuries ago, made him forget that he was surrounded by Draconians he believed were all dead, he forgot he could sprout wings and save his child.

Van Fanel froze.

"Miriam!" Hitomi screamed and pushed the surprised armed man in front of her and started to run towards her daughter. She knew there was no chance to catch her child though, not like this. So she wished.

The sound of tearing surprised everyone.

A moment later the white cotton shirt the young Fanelian queen was wearing was ripped on the back as two pearly white wings appeared. She took one strong flap and launched in air reaching for the falling body.

"Mommy!" Miriam screamed for Hitomi. As she reached her she wrapped her small arms around her mother's neck and Hitomi held her tightly "I knew you would help me mommy. Menley said you would."

The words surprised Hitomi. She didn't understand how Miriam knew about Menley. Neither she nor Van have told her about the past and how she was conceived. It wasn't something to talk about with a five-year-old but still. She shouldn't have known about the existence of the girl with whose soul she was born.

"Hitomi?" Van mumbled completely confused. He couldn't believe he was seeing right and the others weren't in any better condition. It so impossible for Hitomi to suddenly become a Draconian, wasn't it?

She turned to Van and saw him looking at her with wide eyes. She understood his shock. She herself couldn't really believe it was possible. But apparently it was.

A bright light pillar suddenly appeared bringing a dark-haired woman along. It appearance was expected though. Kalium frowned seeing the sleeper "You have gone against me Varea. I have sent you to bring me the two innocent and not to disobey and help a beast."

"I have learned new information while in Fanelia, ones you have kept a secret from us." She said calmly. Icy-blue eyes grew wide, he knew what she was talking about and he also khew if it came out his place would be in danger.

"It is not of importance woman!" He growled.

"It is not important that you wished to end a life of a reborn?" she asked getting angry "Were you not taught how precious reborn are?"

"Who is reborn?" one of the armed Draconians asked seriously pissed no one mentioned anything about it before.

"Miriam is." Hitomi answered "Before she was Menley… she traded herself to bring me back six years ago… she was my daughter… with Kalium."

All eyes turned to the obviously pissed man on top of the podium. He was livid that such a small fact could endanger his entire plan to create Atlantis once more. With himself as the only ruler of course.

"So I fathered that bastard, so what? The little bitch was the one who killed me and deserve to die for her betrayal. She killed me to save the half-blood whelp." He said honestly what he thought. Probably for the first time.

"The blood of the reborn would only offend the Wing Goddess." Varea said calmly before a stranbe spark appeared in her eyes "I have seen what you have done with her painting in the temple. What are you afraid of Kalium? Accepting your own child could have become the most powerful creature if only she was taught of her abilities and powers? Accepting Menley would be the new Wing Goddess if only she had lived in the way she should have? Or perhaps that is why you despised her so much? Because although it is told the Wing Goddess would wipe the filthy blood from our lines she would not kill the man her mother adored with her whole heart? Was that it?"

She was right with every question she asked and it was obvious. Kalium was no longer successful in keeping a mask of indifference on his face. He was livid and it was obvious.

"It doesn't matter!" he bellowed "None of it does! I will be remembered as the one who brought Atlantis back, I don't need you to help me! I don't want you to help me! You are nothing but a traitor just as Menley once was!"

"And you are a fool if you think you can resurrect Atlantis." The words made the Draconian even angrier, if that was even possible.

"With the blood of the reborn not, but it seems Hitomi took over her daughter's heritage so all I need is few drops of blood from my former wife and my dream will come true."

As he said that Van wrapped his arms tightly around his wife's waist. He knew better then that. Kalium was crazy; he already pushed Miriam off so it was to expect he would do the same with Hitomi. And although she apparently inherited Menley's wings he still wouldn't risk losing her. Or the child she was carrying, he remembered her admitting to be pregnant.

The faint laughter made everyone once more turn towards the mysterious dark-haired woman that was apparently called Varea. Her reaction to Kalium's words was rather strange, unexpected. She shook her head and looked up towards the angry man on the podium "Are you certain it's that simple?" she asked.

The Draconian that was on the stage together with Kalium, just few steps behind his leader, released the young Asturian prince's arm and Julian rushed down the stairs to his family. The group was falling apart under the honest words of the dark-haired woman.

"Of course it's that simple! I only need the blood of a Draconian!" Kalium yelled "I will have it my way!"

"I pity you Kalium, I really do; because you have forgot you need the blood of innocent Draconian… and there is no such thing…" Varea was calm as she spoke. Her knowledge of the matter was surprising but no one dared to interrupt her and ask how she knew all that "The guilt for the destruction is flowing in out vanes, it's in out blood Kalium. No Draconian is innocent. At least no innocent enough for the seal to break and Atlantis to be resurrected."

"No! That's not possible! How could you know that? You are nothing but a liar!"

A wicked smile appeared on Varea's face "I am not a liar. I am merely the one whose idea it was to create the seal to prevent what you have planed to do. Our friends and family members have gave away all their life force to create Gaea and I could not allow someone to destroy it in an desire for power."

As on her mark several light pillars appeared and people dressed in black robes stood among the gathered Draconians. Their swords weren't pulled out though; they wished to work everything out peacefully. After all the society was formed to protect Draconians and the culture and knowledge of Atlantis and not kill.

"Amel." Hitomi said recognizing the old man. He smiled widely and walked to the young queen.

"I am pleased to see you are safe and sound my child. When the members of the society recognized Kalium and realized what his plan probably was I feared you would get hurt." He said relieved.

"What happened to the society? Are everyone-"

"No. Many were killed." Alem answered "And for that we have decided it was not the time to release them. The sleepers will be returned to their chambers."

"No! You can't do that!" Miriam yelled and releasing her mother's arm ran to Varea and hugged her around her waist "This lady saved Merle, you can't take her away! You just can't!"

Alem chuckled "How could I say no to the young princess? You were always the one I would allow practically everything Menley."

"My name is Miriam mister." The black-haired princess answered "And who are you?"

"I am Alem, the elder of the society of protectors." The old man answered.

"Aha, and what do you do?" he curiosity was getting the best of her.

"We guard those who are like you and your mother and father. But we also protect the world from them. And cause of that they need to go back to sleep."

"But not her." Miriam said hugging Varea tighter.

"Little one." Varea's voice was soft. She kneeled down and smiled to the young princess "I am honored that you wish to for me to remain by your side but if the protectors wish so then I will return to my chamber."

"But you saved Merle and tried to prevent the bad men to take away Julian and me I don't want you to go."

"She is right." Van said calmly "You have helped us although you did not have to."

"Why do you believe I did not have to help? Is it not normal to help a family member?"

Alem looked at the young Draconian woman confused "You are related to-"

"My sister was one of those who was send to Gaea. I have recognized her in Miriam." She turned to Van "Your mother was from my blood line and for that I couldn't do different but help you."

One of the protectors walked to Alem and whispered something in his ear. The old man just nodded and turned to Miriam "If your parents agree we will not insist for Varea to return in the desert with us."

Van turned to Hitomi and she could clearly in his eyes see he wanted for the woman to stay. She was his relative, his only relative outside of his closest family and losing her when she was so close to stay…

"She is welcome if she wishes to stay." Hitomi said smiling.

Varea smiled as well "I would be honored."

"Very well." Alem said and turned to the gathered members of the society "Are all sleepers on count? Can we go?"

Some of the people in black nodded and Alem took out the pink pendant out of his pocket. Right away the pillars appeared and just as the old man greeted Hitomi for the last time they took them all away.

"Can we go home now mommy? Daddy?" Miriam asked still clinging to Varea.

"Yes, let's go home." Van said calmly.

* * *

The royal advisers were rather shocked as Van presented Varea as his distant relative but then knew better then to say anything to the king. After all she looked rather similar to the young princess.

That day the mood in the dining room was never better. Everyone laughed in high spirits discussing some trivial matters. Miriam was sitting next to Varea on the woman's right and Julian was on her left. The two children were looking up to her like she was their hero.

The Draconian couldn't remember when she was happier. Even centuries ago back on Atlantis the feeling of familiarity wasn't so strong as it was in the dining room of the Fanelian palace.

It was after lunch that Julian approached Van and pulled his sleeve. It was a unusual behavior so van focused on the young prince right away "What's wrong?"

"Um… when Miriam and I grew up… can I marry her?" Julian asked seriously looking Van directly in eyes.

Millerna smiled softly on her son's question. It was obvious to anyone who knew the two throne heirs that their link was far more then just friendship even though they were only children at the age of five.

"I would be honored Julian, but there is still time for that. We'll talk about it when both of you are old enough for it, alright?" Van was also smiling.

When Julian nodded happy he wasn't laughed at for his question Varea yelped as Miriam jumped out of her lap where she sat since they arrived in the parlor and rushed to Julian to hug him.

"Somehow I do not think that age will come fast enough for that those two." Hitomi laughed "But right now they should both enjoy their childhood, they are both just innocent children right now, aren't they?"

THE END


End file.
